Lovin'
by Rayjpop
Summary: Complete PWP, SLASH and Kames and Cargan relations. Rated M for a reason!


**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to the totally amazing Demon'sAngel17, or as I know him, Dalton, the most amazing person in my life next to my current lover! Anyway, this is totally meant for him and I hope he, and all of my readers love this.

_**MEGA WARNINGS:**_ This is completely PWP, ( I just figured out what that meant!) and if male on male relations makes you cringe then please don't flame me, it's hot enough without someone adding to the fire. Also I don't own BTR or claim to know their sexuality.

* * *

**Sex and Lovin'**

Instead of doing their rehearsals, Kendall had the idea of taking his year log boyfriend James out for a surprise. James agreed and followed Kendall into the supply closet on the third floor, in an area where nobody ever came through. James shifted nervously on his feet while Kendall locked the door.

"What are we going to do here Kendall? Gustavo will kill us both if he finds out what we were doing up here." James couldn't help but feel like he didn't have any control on the events to come. Kendall wouldn't listen anyway, whenever Kendall became aroused, nothing could ever stop him, not even a horrible person like Gustavo.

"Don't worry babe, no one will ever know that we are in here. I checked it out a few days ago. Now shut up and take off your shirt." Kendall smiled when James removed his shirt and tossed it to the side, knocking a mop over. In the other corner a mattress laid on the floor, where Kendall led James.

Lightly pushing James backwards, so that he landed on the mattress, Kendall pounced. Kissing his boyfriend's lips and moaning into them while he ground into James' hips, making the brunette shiver in pleasure. Kendall trailed kisses down James' bare chest and kissed his stomach before stopping.

"Do you want to go back? Once I get started there is no stopping me." Kendall smiled when James nodded and ripped his pants open and pulled them down. Kendall licked his cock through the fabric of James' boxers, making them soaked. James moaned and bucked his hips, forcing Kendall to lick his cock more.

Kendall removed the last piece of clothing that James had on his body, releasing the throbbing cock from its prison. He licked James' hard member a few more times before finally taking the head into his mouth, causing James to groan and try to make Kendall take more. He didn't though; instead he teased James' head before slowly taking more of the thick cock into his warm mouth. James' moans grew louder and louder, until he was sure the entire third floor, if not the entire building hear him and Kendall.

"Ugn…. Kendall….I'm so….AH! Close! Don't ….sto-" James couldn't finish as he felt Kendall grab his balls and pull on them, making him groan in pure ecstasy. Kendall knew what he meant so he increased the pull slightly and sucked harder. Both of which caused James to lose it, and shot his seed down Kendall's throat.

"Now it's my turn." Kendall said wearing a smirk on his flushed face. Kendall threw his shirt off and made another item fall, before removing his pants and boxers.

Kendall moved closer to James and placed his legs onto his shoulders, pressing his hard cock at his lovers twitching entrance. After watching James' face for a sign to continue, he added the pressure until his head popped in. James' moans were loud, and that turned Kendall on even more, knowing that he caused them.

Slowly inch by painful inch, Kendall had fit his whole eight inches inside James whose back looked like it was about to snap in half. When James slowly relaxed, getting used to the warm cock, he nodded at Kendall.

He pulled out halfway before pushing it right back in, he didn't want to hurt James so he went slow during the first few thrusts. After a couple of minutes Kendall picked the speed up, so that each time he slammed into James' hole he heard him moan. James' eyes were tightly shut, trying to get the most out of Kendall filling him. More thrusts, grunts, pants and Kendall felt on edge. James noticed because Kendall moaned his name, looking at him for reassurance, he didn't want to cum in his ass if James didn't want him to. After reciving a nod, Kendall slammed into James one last time before he exploded inside of James' ass.

Both boys were panting and covered in a sheen layer of sweat, lying next to each other on the mattress. James rolled over and kissed Kendall on the lips.

"Let's go again!" He said with a smirk. Kendall laughed before kissing James, getting ready for round two.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Carlos and Logan knew where James and Kendall disappeared, but neither boy had any intention of telling Gustavo. They thought if Kendall and James got to ditch practice and fuck, then Carlos and Logan should be able to do the exact same. When Gustavo ordered Logan and Carlos to find the other two, they knew what they were going to do instead.

Carlos found, while exploring the basement, a bathroom that looked like it hadn't ever been used. It was a pristine white and the door was partially hidden by multiple boxes and props. So instead of looking for Kendall and James, Carlos led Logan to the elevator. And once the two boys got inside they began making out and Logan was pinned against the wall by Carlos.

Moaning the entire ride, Logan ran out of the elevator, causing Carlos to chase him. Logan disappeared but when Carlos passed where he was, Logan pinched his ass and ran in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to pound that ass into next week!" Carlos yelled chasing Logan through the basement. Both boys made it to the bathroom and laughed entering it. Mostly because Carlos would literally pound into Logan.

Within seconds of locking the bathroom door Carlos had stripped all of his clothes, so did Logan. Carlos threw Logan against the tiled wall and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Grinding, touching, kissing all caused both boys to get instantly hard. Logan fell to his knees and began licking Carlos' huge cock, they never measured it but Logan guessed it had to be at least nine inches, if not ten. Carlos purred in pleasure as Logan took his entire length in his mouth. How Logan did that made Carlos confused.

Logan sucked the Latino's cock like a pro, never once did he gag. Carlos' moans filled the room before he had enough of Logan's sweet mouth, he needed to fuck that ass, and he needed it now! He pulled Logan off and bent him over the sink, giving him plenty of room to pound Logan's ass, while watching his face in the mirror. Without any lube or spit, Carlos shoved his whole cock into Logan, causing the older teen to yell in pain. Logan knew that Carlos liked it rough, but this was a whole new level, and after a while to get used to it, Logan would have Carlos fuck him raw every time they got.

Carlos gave Logan a few minutes, after all ten and a half inches was a lot to take in, especially without lube. He smiled because Logan's ass was perfect, tight enough to get Carlos off but loose enough so that he could shove it all in. After all, this wasn't the first time they did it today. They fucked in the shower, after they got out of the shower and now.

Logan looked at Carlos through the reflection of the mirror and nodded, signaling that he was ready. And Carlos let him have it. No reason to go slow. He took his entire length out and shoved it all back in, causing Logan to moan like a bitch. Carlos' balls slapping against Logan's and his cock pounding his hole had Logan cumming after a few thrusts. Carlos smiled and watched Logan's face contort in pleasure as he got off without touching himself.

"That's right! Cum for me babe! Who's ass does this belong to? Tell me, I want to hear you say it!" Carlos moaned, slapping Logan's ass for emphasis.

"It belongs to you papi! My ass belongs to you! Fuck me harder papi!" Carlos loved hearing Logan beg for it, and call him 'papi' so he did just that. He fucked Logan harder and harder. Carlos couldn't hold it in any more and flooded Logan's ass with his cum. Logan came again, without even touching himself once he felt Carlos' seed inside him.

Carlos flipped Logan so that he was facing him and began kissing him while he still kept on thrusting into his ass.

"Oh, papi! I love your huge cock in my ass!" Logan said, knowing that would get Carlos riled up, and it did. After a couple of minutes, Carlos was ready to go at it again.

* * *

**A/N:** Please know that I am against having unprotected sex in real life. In real life, protection doesn't make you uncool, but much more responsible. I hope you enjoyed this smutt! And I hope you have a great day! Reviews, are completely optional. ~RAY~


End file.
